Playa Linda High School
by Zenaa
Summary: CH 5 Up 5.02 LONGER INSIDE Hope isn't a 'relationships' type of girl, but when Bradin comes she falls for him but refuses to believe it. Suddenly they become close and he sees her for real, will an accident changes other's minds?
1. Back in the Old Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland only a few characters you won't recognize and all that jazz…

_A/N: Wow another story…well I'm going to steal the beginning from one of the other stories and I'm going to give her credit because I liked how she started it! Xsweeetieex….so just so she doesn't yell at me…the rest is mine! Well my other stories are on rest I write them depending on the mood I'm in. So well yeah here we go!_

**Summary: A very common story about a popular girl meeting a guy and going through high school drama. Just not even close. Hope White is the most popular girl in school and used to being a tease, but it's not the real Hope. When Bradin comes can he bring out the real Hope and get her to show what she's really like? Will an accident teach the school a lesson about Hope White that they never could have imagined?**

PLAYA LINDA HIGH SCHOOL

_**Back in the Old Days**_

_Sunday_- _We all remember the days back in kindergarten when boys were icky, getting high means being the highest on the swings, smoking meant fire, sleeping with someone was having a friend stay over, school was nothing but a joke, and cliques were non existent. Those days are over. This is High School and everything has changed. Now everyone smokes, gets high, and if you sleep with someone you're automatically a slut. This isn't the life we all imagined as 5-year-olds, oh lord I wish I could go back!_

Hope closed her leather journal and put the pen into the little pouch on the side of the journal. She sighed and went to bed. The next day was going to be just another day as a senior at Playa Linda High.

Walking into the school in the morning, Hope was immediately recognized by some people before she even felt like her eyes were open. "Hey girl what's up" her best friend Michelle smiled dragging her feet towards the very much out of it Hope.

Being probably one of the most popular girls at Playa Linda Hope was easily recognized by just about everyone and somehow everyone wanted to be friends with her. Along with being sweet, she was gorgeous, talented and every guy seemed to be interested in her, perfect right? Not so much.

Hope was a lot different then most people imagined, she loved sitting at home and writing, playing with her little sister who seemed to look up to her more then anyone else, and even though being a cheerleader; Hope loved being able to dance by herself and just relax.

The day started off slow and she knew it wouldn't change too much anyways so she didn't bother with trying.

"Mrs. White, are you with us" Hope jolted awake and looked up at the teacher who was about 5 inches away from her face. "Yeah sorry" she responded and brushed her face off.

A knock on the door about 20 minutes later was Hope's second wake-up call and she groaned, pissed no one let her sleep. The teacher stepped outside the room for a minute and as soon as the door closed she heard her name.

"Hey Hope!" she turned around to see one of the basketball player winking at her and then threw a paper airplane her way. She reached under the desk, picked up the airplane and throwing the cutie Shawn one of her million-dollar smiles she read it.

_Hey baby, want to meet today after practice for a quick…'hang out' time?_

Shawn was one of the cutest players; he was tall, spiky brown hair, and an adorable smile to die for. Also, he was one of the biggest potheads at school. Hope wasn't interested. She loved being a flirt, she loved having her own fun but wasn't much into the whole dating thing.

Taking out a pen she scribbled on the piece of paper and tossed it back. He opened the paper and smiled at her, happy that she FINALLY accepted after he had asked her out the last 30 million times, just hoped she wasn't leading him on like she did with all the other guys.

_Sure, how about we go to Starbucks and get coffee and …hang out?_

Looking up the teacher walked in and a guy was walking behind her. He looked sort of upset and had his head hung low. Probably a new student to Playa Linda, not really bothering to pay attention she put her stuff away and waited for the bell to ring, it was going to ring in about 5 minutes.

Pulling out her purse, Hope re-applied her makeup and the sighed throwing her jacket on. She looked to the side and saw the guy leaning on his desk. He seemed kind of cute.

"Hey, umm can you help me" he pulled out his schedule.

"Sure no problem" She leaned over to help him find his way around. Being new sucked, she knew it, and didn't want this cutie to go through the same thing.

"By the way I'm Bradin Westerly" he shook her hand. "Hope White" she told him smiling. She flipped her blonde hair back and blinked her eyes. She saw that he seemed like he was about to drool.

Not really paying attention to it before now she noticed, Bradin was gorgeous! He had on a double layered polo, khakis, and his blonde hair a little over his eyes.

The bell rang. Hope showed Bradin to his class and finally school ended. She walked into practice with all the girls and threw her bag onto the floor. "Ok we ready to finish this routine finally so we can practice it BEFORE the competition!" she roared over the crowd of girls.

"Whatever Hope, let's just get to work" the girls finished the routine finally and happy, Hope grabbed her stuff and decided to meet up with Shawn, she was going to ditch him like she usually does. That's the same thing she always does, its just Hope White and it's her regular routine.

After practice she caught up with Shawn at the parking lot. "So we going to get coffee" she nodded. "Sure, let's go" he opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. Hope had never realized how sweet Shawn actually was.

They chatted for a while. Soon it got late and Hope decided it was time to go home. It was starting to get dark already and she was still in her practice clothes when the cold breeze blew. "Brrr…kind of cold…yeah I need to go" he took her hand but she pulled away.

"Shawn it was one time…and it wasn't even a date…let's just be…friends ok" she smiled at him. Noticing he was a little disappointed she felt sort of bad, but knew it was better, she wasn't the type of girl to hold a relationship.

They drove to her house in almost complete silence and it was really awkward. She knew that Shawn liked her but right now wasn't too sure. Everything had been a little chaotic lately and Shawn was not really her type of guy anyways, also, she was sure all he wanted her for was a booty call. Being known as the school whore, Hope didn't really bother trusting any guy.

"So have fun" he tried to make conversation nervously as they got to her house. Her parents were out, like always. Her dad owned a private business and they were pretty rich. She lived on the edge of town, drove a BMW, and had a huge mansion with about 3 floors and a room the size of about 4 classrooms.

They walked inside and Hope closed the door. "So yeah I guess I need to go" Shawn clapped his hands together and bit his lip. "Do I get a goodbye hug, kiss" she smiled and walked up to him teasingly. This was natural for her, she was used to being a flirt, a tease, and it was what she did all the time.

She leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his. He wasn't surprised; she guessed that this was what he wanted in the first place. They collapsed onto her couch with him on top. She sighed as his hands roamed up her shirt and slowly slid it off.

Hope was controlled by mainly the smoke, he was high and she felt it now, she had been in the car as him and confessing to herself she had taken a few hits. She was pretty much gone but knew what she was doing nevertheless.

"You are so amazing baby" he moaned as she pulled his clothes off. She continued kissing him and flipping him over she slipped his pants off and kissing her way down gave him head. Watching his eyes she saw his eyes halfway closed and a smile on his face.

"You're incredible" she moaned as he kissed her neck, slowly sucking on little spots. She relaxed and wondered how it was possible that this became so natural with her. Again she closed her eyes as tears poured down her face, he slipped into her and again, she slept with another guy she barely knew.

They laid on the couch afterwards, him brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissing her cheeks. "You're so amazing Hope" she got up and pulled her clothes on. "You need to go Shawn" she made him get dressed and in a matter of minutes he was gone.

As he left she got up and got out and into the shower. Wanting more then anything to wash off everything that happened, Hope scrubbed her body down and let the cool water pour over her. She got into her pajamas and got online. Her friend Michelle was on:

_ChelleGirl06: Hey gurl!_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Heyy babeee! Wattupp_

_ChelleGirl06: Not much…soo how was Shawnyy in bed? LOL_

Hope gasped, how was it possible that she already knew!

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: What are you TALKING about!_

_ChelleGirl06: I know what happened…you little whorree! I'll cyaa tomorrow moms yellin at me..LUVVV YAAA!_

_ChelleGirl06 Signed Off_

Hope groaned slapping a pillow over her head. She knew this would spread and once again her slut reputation follows.

"What did you do Hope!" she yelled at herself. Slowly she turned around and pulling out a picture she held it close to her. A picture of her and her friend Jessica while they were still little, they were best friends. Jessica was killed in an accident about 2 years ago, she was one person that knew Hope for Hope and not the girl everyone knew. Clutching it close to her heart Hope cried herself to sleep, wanting to go back to the time when everything was ok, back to the old days…


	2. Rumors, Parties, and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland only a few characters you won't recognize and all that jazz…

_A/N: Hmmm Well I like this story…its fun to write and it's going to be a lot like my life and I'm going to make it so it relates more to a lot of people's lives…well here's the next chapter!_

**_Rumors, Parties, and Plans_**

_Tuesday- Well this is sort of annoying now everyone is spreading stuff again and this time its true! I'm such and idiot why did I sleep with Shawn! Ughh I hate my life right now. I wish there was a way for everyone in school to see how I really am not the bullshit they put me through and the image that I put up that doesn't even exist! NO ONE IS PERFECT! I might be Hope White but I'm not perfect…and I don't want to be_

Slowly, Hope let the journal close and latched it with the little strap. Slipping it under her pillow she fell asleep. _The day was going to be torture _she thought and closing her eyes knew she was right.

When she got to school the next day, the moment she walked into the door, whispers spread almost like water on a hot frying pan. Sizzled and changed into something completely different. She had pride too and had to make sure it wasn't completely destroyed with everyone talking.

When she walked into class for the first time in the day she smiled when she saw Bradin looking at her and smiling. "Hey" he said to her biting his lip. Hope wanted to melt right then and there.

"Hey" she responded. Was it possible that he didn't know about her and the reputation?

Bradin wasn't sure what to think. She seemed nice enough and this was high school right? Anything could happen; rumors go around all the time. "So umm Hope do you by any chance have a screen name?" she smiled, why was Bradin all of the sudden making her smile when no one else did?

She looked at Shawn who narrowed his eyes and then licked his lips. She gave him a warning look and flipping her hair turned towards Bradin. "Yeah it…" she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"I'll be on tonight so IM me and I'll know it's you cool" he laid his hand on the desk and smiled, nodding. "Cool, well I'll see you around Hope" he gave her a quick two finger salute as the bell rang. Staring after him she almost tripped on her book bag. What was happening to the 'no attachments, no relationships, live for the moment' Hope? Was it possible she actually fell for someone for real? Shaking her head she followed some of the people out of the classroom and walked down the hall the last period of the day.

After school was over Hope stayed after for practice. Pulling her shorts and shirt on in a few minutes the rest of the girls had joined her in the locker room. "So White, what happened…have fun with Shawn" some of them laughed but the most 'intimidating' one was Marcy. She tried to act like she ruled the school but in reality there was no such thing as popularity.

Hope was the way she was because she was on Student Government, head cheerleader, and Prom Committee. Always sweet to everyone, word somehow got around and everyone seemed to know her.

"Marcy, I don't have time for you shit, we need to get to practice…let's go" she got up and grabbing the maroon and gold pom-poms headed out to the gym. The guys' basketball team came in and one of the other guys walking with Shawn looked at her and screamed.

"SLUT!" the team laughed as the girls followed Hope out to the gym for practice.

"Whatever" Hope disregarded the comments deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over. She wanted practice to end so she could go home and talk to Bradin. Slapping her head with her hand she groaned.

"Why am I like this…I've never liked anyone for real like that…this is just a physical attraction, right? Right…ok so I'm going to just talk to him and maybe hook up with him and then its all it is…I don't need a real relationship I'm Hope…it's not me" she convinced herself enough so she could concentrate on practice.

After she packed up her stuff she headed out to her car and Michelle followed her.

"Hey girl…I'm sorry about them Hope angel…I hate this stupid reputation…just clear up the rumor and we're cool" tears appeared in Hope's eyes. She shook her head and through tears managed to mumble, "It's not a rumor" Michelle wasn't surprised.

Being Hope's friend was a strange life, she always seemed to get in trouble, got high, drank, and there wasn't much to her but looks. Michelle held her friend and stroking her hair tried to comfort her. They cared about each other and somehow could always talk to one another. Michelle was sure she knew Hope inside and out.

"Hey how about a party Saturday night?" she asked. Hope shrugged not really caring much for being the ultimate hook-up girl.

"Sure I don't care" she turned around and ignoring Michelle got into her car and pulled out. _You know you've hit bottom when even your best friend doesn't know you for real_ Hope thought as the tears blurred her vision again.

She got home and logged online hoping with everything in her that Bradin was going to be on. The moment she got on about 5 windows popped up. Most of them were people that thought she was friends with them but truthfully Hope didn't know most of their names even. Suddenly, a new window popped up asking her permission to accept, Hope accepted with a smile on her face.

_xXxSurferboiixXx: Hey it's Bradin_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Hey whatsup! Damn am I glad to talk to you_

She hadn't meant that to slip out but somehow it did…

_xXxSurferboiixX: …me? Why me all of the sudden lolzz_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: lol I don't know somehow I'm sick of everyone who knows me…you don't knoe me and cant spread rumors yet lol_

Bradin was confused, he didn't get it. Why was she being so secretive and why was he all of the sudden the person she wanted to talk to? It was Hope White…the prettiest girl in school, why was she talking to him anyways?

_xXxSurferboiixXx Oh well I don't judge people before I know them usually…so yeah didn't get to talk to you much in class today, how's life…heard you and that Shawn guy together or somthin?_

Something clutched at Hope's stomach; she didn't want him to know the truth

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: No way, true we went out but it was a one time thing lol…he's not my type_

_xXxSurferboiixX: Ok then what is your type :-p_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Hm…I don't have a type lol…not the relationship type of girl but I guess I like guys who are confident, don't judge me for shit I've done and don't call me a slut or a whore! _

_xXxSurferboiixX: I would never do that! Why the hell do they call you that you're so sweet_

Hope smiled how he was flirting with her, she loved it!

_0xXHopeAngelXx0:Well it doesn't get you anywhere being sweet if you're a girl…you end up attracting the wrong crowd and then well…you end up where I am_

_xXxSurferboiixX: I'm sorry that really sux….wish I could help :'( but umm hey I sorta gotta go but are you going to Mike's party?_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Thanx I can handle it but its sweet that you care…and yeah I am going….y u gonna be there?_

_xXxSurferboiixX: If you will…then yeah ;) _

_0xXHopeAngelXx0:HAHAHA yur suchhh a flirtttt westerly has anyone told yu that!_

_xXxSurferboiixX:p maybee_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: lol ok im gonna let you go cuzz I'm bout to get yelled at too…so I'll cyaa at the party? _

_xXxSurferboiixX: Yup…lataahhss_

_xXxSurferboiixX signed off._

Jumping with joy Hope got off the computer. She couldn't wait till Saturday this party would be amazing! The next few days at school went by sort of fast and she didn't really care that people were spreading shit, this was going to be the best party ever! Only because Bradin would be there.


	3. Drunken HookUps and Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland only a few characters you won't recognize and all that jazz…

_A/N: Wow this is the third chapter I've written in ONE DAY!...lol I love it though its fun to write! Ok well hope ya'll like the story…? Seems like the typical high school life…because I mean think about it no ones life is like some of these stories (I'm guilty too…hopeless romantic!) this is probably going to turn into one of those too but I'll try not to make it too unreal because so far everything that's happened I've most likely either heard about or experience and seen for myself…well ok I'll stop blabbering here we go…_

_GOTTA REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING! _

_**Drunken Hook-Ups and Mistakes**_

The next few days were complete torture for Hope and finally the week ended. On Saturday she went out got her nails done and went to the mall of a new outfit for the party that night.

When she walked into the mall she rushed first to her favorite store. Finally after about an hour she picked out a short black mini skirt, a pair of heels, and a cute red top that was v-cut and pretty far open. It went to about her bellybutton and showed off her ring which was a tiny little butterfly. Being 18 Hope was excited she could finally get her bellybutton pierced without waiting for her parents to come back.

The night came quickly and as she got dressed she did her makeup and pulled her elbow length blonde hair up into a messy bun but let pieces fall out. Her face was glittery from the make up and smiling to herself, finally satisfied, she headed to the party.

Checking her watch Hope noticed it was about 7:30. This would be a long night she knew it and no matter how much she didn't want to be there she was glad she was because Bradin would be there. Why had she fallen for Bradin so bad? She still didn't get it. The girl who had never liked anyone in her life was falling for a guy she barely knew.

Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and answer the door. Looking around she noticed about 20 cars parked in the very small to begin with driveway and all around the street.

Hope was in her black convertible BMW and noticed all the other cars were pretty fancy too. A few mustangs, Mercedes, and a few more BMW's mainly cluttered the large house. Finally the door opened.

"HOPE you came!" Mike gave her a hug. Mike is one of those guys who is cool with everyone and she loved the boy to death, he was one of her really good friends. "Hey yeah I came" the moment she stepped in through the door she knew she should have turned around and left.

The room was cluttered with bottles of drinks, cups, couples or even not couples making out on the couches, and smoke filled the nearly empty room. Most of the furniture had be removed and she knew it because she had been to his house while it was normal looking and it was a lot prettier then it is right now.

Hope didn't know what to do anyways so grabbing a drink she stood by the bar with her elbow against her chest and her other arms across her waist. This wasn't her thing and she wanted to leave.

"Hey Hope, wanna join" Mike asked handing her a joint. She followed a few guys and girls into the back and after a good number of hits she felt like she was almost completely gone. Walking back into the house the room was spinning to her and she had a hard time walking.

Bradin walked up to her after he saw her and smiled, "Hey Hope, so glad to see a familiar face finally" she smiled her eyes bloodshot and trying with all her might just to stand.

"Hope are you high" Bradin looked at her and sighed. "Great this is going to be a hell of a party now" he moaned sarcastically taking her hand and leading her so that she was sitting down. "You just chill out for a while I'll be back" he got up and grabbed a beer for himself then joined her on the couch; she was still just sitting there.

He watched her for a while till she started coming back. She got up grabbed a drink and started drinking. "Whoa, whoa Hope are you ok" she laughed.

"Yeah just fine" she put the drink down on the table beside him and sat with him. "So this is fun isn't it" she laughed a little and throwing her arms around his neck and got on top of him so that she was hovering right above him.

"Hope you need to sit down you're not quite normal yet" he told her taking her waist to put her back on the chair. "I'm fine" she licked her lips and leaning in farther kissed him.

Surprised, he kissed her back for a minute then remembering she was drunk pushed her away. "Hope, sit down now! You're not clean just yet" she got up and almost fell over. "Hope sit now!" he ordered her and her speech slurred she answered.

"I'm not drunk and I'm not high, so leave me alone" she fell back onto the couch. "Ok you're going home" he picked her up and even while hitting him the entire time he carried her into the car.

After finding out from a friend where she lived he drove her home and helped her out. The house was huge and looked about 3 floors. Her other friend Nick was there.

"Thanks dude, she needs someone watching out for her all the time" Bradin was confused.

"You mean this has happened before" Nick laughed. "All the time, she's like this…she's sort of a whore sometimes we all get used to it, she's cool but just crazy like that"

Bradin was having a hard time believing this, he knew Hope as this innocent girl and not as the whore, the pothead, the drunk, or anything! This was all way new to him. "So does she normally randomly kiss people" he laughed remembering her kiss and somehow not being able to forget it.

"Not usually" that sentence right there brought up something inside of Bradin. He smiled. "Why?" Nick asked. "No reason, she kind of kissed me earlier" Nick looked at Bradin.

"You serious dude" Bradin bit his lip. "Yeah I mean it was out of nowhere but she's drunk so it's all cool" Nick laughed, "Not so sure…when she's sober and clean ask her what that was about…she might remember doing it…or" he laughed again. "Or…" he couldn't say it without laughing and Bradin was getting a little annoyed.

"Or what damn" he hissed. "Or she has a thing for you…but its Hope White, its Hope I mean…Hope, it's not possible, she's not the boyfriend type of person I don't think she's ever liked anyone" Bradin nodded, so much for that idea.

The next day was Sunday and getting online that night he waited for her to get on. He learned the schedule when she got on and was pretty sure she would get on the night before school started. He saw her screen name come up and he IM'd her.

_xXxSurferboiixXx: Heyy whattupp gurl, howyaa doin?_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Headache but I'm good…I heard you took care of me…umm thanks :-D _

_xXxSurferboiixXx: it cool, just as long as yur ok_

Bradin was having a hard time accepting that the sweet, cool Hope wasn't the real one.

Hope vaguely remembered kissing Bradin and wasn't sure if she dreamt it or if it happened but she had to apologize being pretty sure she did.

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Hey bout last night…umm I'm sorry bout wut I did it was just like…idk kinda just happened _

_xXxSurferboiixXx: Yea it cool no worries, I know pple do stupid stuff when they're drunk_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Yeah of course…I feel bad tho cuz I …_

She wanted to say that she remembered how soft his lips were and how amazing it felt kissing him and she wanted to kiss him while she was clean so that she felt it for real.

_xXxSurferboiixXx: hm?_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: nvm don't worry bout it_

_xXxSurferboiixXx: tell meee…_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0:no! lol_

_xXxSurferboiixXx: why'd u bring it up lol_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0:don't wory k? its cool_

Bradin was pretty sure he wanted to hear what she would say but she wouldn't say it!

_xXxSurferboiixXx: Iigh it's cool…_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: Hey meet me after school after practice tomorrow k? I'm bout ot get some sleep I still got a headache_

_xXxSurferboiixXx: kk cool..cya nightts cuttiee :-p_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0: rolls eyes good night! _

_xXxSurferboiixXx Signed off_

_0xXHopeAngelXx0 Signed off_

Hope went to bed thinking about what she would say to him, how she would make it clear but not TOO obvious that she wanted to kiss him again. With a pretty good idea she went to sleep excited about the next day and pretty sure it would work.


	4. I Don't Remember!

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland only a few characters you won't recognize and all that jazz…

_A/N: OO come on ya'll keep reviewing! I won't continue until ya'll give me a few more reviews because if no one's reading there's no point. Gotta tell me yu like itt or not! Kk this chapter is GOOODD! So review!_

_**I Don't Remember! **_

Hope woke up the next morning remembering how she was going to finally tell Bradin the truth. Just if she remembered how she felt that moment that she kissed him, something that she's wanted for a while but hadn't had the courage. _I guess when you drink you gain confidence _she thought sighing.

Slowly she got dressed, pulling on her ripped jeans and a cute, red, really open, top. Walking to school in the morning she saw Bradin and wasn't sure what she was going to say just yet. She had a good idea and this confidence, but the moment she saw him it disappeared.

"Told me you wanted to tell me something" he said smiling. She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah but I told you after practice" he groaned.

"Aww come on Hope, don't make me wait until after school" the bell rang and it gave her an excuse to leave.

"Ok sorry, bell, have to go…see you after practice" he rolled his eyes and left.

For Hope, the day had never gone by slower in her life. She wanted to tell him but wasn't so sure it would work anymore. "Ok here we go" she took a deep breath and went to the stadium. After practice she met up with Bradin and finally decided she had to tell him.

"So you wanted to talk to me about Saturday or do you not remember much about it" Bradin asked looking at her. She avoided his eyes but slowly looked up. They walked to a wall and Hope leaned against it and he stood in front of her.

"About Saturday, umm…it doesn't matter that I kissed you right because not like it matters because I don't really remember it anyways right? So we pretend it didn't happen" she licked her lips.

He stood there for a minute but then smiled, getting what she was saying. "Oh really…so you don't remember what it was like…that's too bad" he said sounding sort of cocky. She smiled and looked sideways. He brushed the hair out of her face and she looked back up at him immediately.

"No I don't remember much about Saturday so I really can't say anything about it can I" he shook his head getting closer to her.

"You're right" the talking kept going on and she knew he was going to kiss her but it was taking forever.

"Bradin…why don't you show me what it was like" he leaned in and barely letting her finish, kissed her.

The kiss was something Hope hadn't even ever imagined in her wildest dreams. It felt amazing just having him close to her, hold her, and kiss her. She didn't ever want it to end. Unfortunately, he pulled away and looked at her.

"I'll see you around" he winked and sliding his finger down her nose he turned around and left. Hope couldn't move or talk. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She wanted this one kiss to last forever but unfortunately it was over, and that was it.

"This isn't possible! I couldn't have fallen for Bradin…was that the reason I kissed him or is a physical attraction! Ugh I don't remember" she held her head trying to make herself think.

When she got home she dropped into her bed and closed her eyes. This was going to be the longest year if she had to go every day knowing Hope White fell for Bradin; Hope White was in love with someone.

_This is ridiculous how this is possible, I've never fallen for anyone like this, I don't get crushes! _She thought to herself and trying to figure it out nothing made any sense anymore. She wanted it all to end and wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted to be the Hope everyone knew and wanted to be the tease she started out as.

Hope's parent's still weren't home and she wasn't sure she even cared or much less wanted them to come home anytime soon. But she did want to tell someone about her feelings, something new she's never felt before in her life.

Hope picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number. She didn't know what to tell her and she didn't know if Michelle would even believe her.

"Hey Hope" Michelle knew it was her friend so she smiled and waited for Hope to answer.

"Hey…umm I need to talk to you, Michelle you know the type of person I am, I mean I'm a tease I have fun and stuff right" Michelle nodded, but remembering she couldn't see her she responded.

"Yeah so what's wrong" she asked her waiting to see why her friend's voice sounded so frantic.

"I think I like someone" Michelle almost spat out the drink she was drinking. She started laughing making Hope get a little pissed.

"Yeah right Hope, are you sure" Hope was on the brink of crying not sure she should have told her anything.

"Yes I'm sure…" Michelle noticed that she was serious, so she wanted to help knowing Hope had always been there for her since they had first met in 3rd grade and Hope had told some guy to fuck off because he was messing with her, so they became friends.

"Ok…who" Michelle calmed her voice down now curious how her friend who never cared before, never bothered with guys except hookups, never bothered with relationships, who the lucky guy could have been that Hope had fell for.

"Bradin…" she responded whispering, barely even saying anything. Michelle didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. Hope wasn't sure if she should have told her.

"Wow…umm didn't you guys like hook up at the party" She asked trying to make some sort of conversation while she figured out how to help.

"Yeah but I mean he kissed me again today after school and Chelle I don't know what to say anymore I've never felt like this before…he's amazing! I like him a lot and I want to tell him but he knows my reputation, he knows how I am he's not going to want to be with me, and I'm not going to ruin my reputation just to be with him…there's so many reasons this won't work…"

"STOP!" Michelle yelled stopping her incessant talking. "Name one" Hope was silent. Michelle was right.

"If you like him Hope, tell him, screw the reputation, if you have a chance for something great then take it! Don't let him get away…" Hope smiled.

"Thanks girl, listen I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" Michelle said bye and hung up.

Hope picked up the phone and called Bradin's number. She almost hung up but knew that she couldn't let this chance get away, Michelle was right.

_Hey I'm not here at the moment but please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks. Beeeeeeppp. _Hope groaned at the answering machine but decided to leave a message.

"Bradin, about today um there's something I need to tell you and we really need to talk about it because I want you to know that…" she opened her mouth but it didn't come out.

"I know you don't know me for real and you know the Hope that everyone tells you about but …I'm not like that…and I mean I don't know what to make of this feeling but right now…I'm falling for you and bad…damn can't believe I just told you that…ok well please just let me know when you want to talk bye" she hung up, her voice calm and quiet.

As she got ready and headed for bed, there was lots she had completely missed as she hoped Bradin wouldn't even get the message.

Bradin stared at the phone in his hand. Pressing 1 he replayed the message. He had heard it right. A smile on his face, he went to sleep. Finally things were going right. He had fallen for Hope since he first met her and now she was finally telling him she liked him.

But hoping that it wasn't it, that Hope was different and he wouldn't be just another hook up to her. He hoped that the amazing girl he saw was the truth and not something behind what was in her blood.


	5. Once Again, Hope and a Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland only a few characters you won't recognize and all that jazz…

_A/N: Hmm I'm only really writing this story cuz I'm having fun with it…this is my life lol and I guess its fun to put it into a story about stuff that happens and stuff that I see so it might not be all that great to read (apparently since no ones reviewing) but its cool…_

_**Once Again…Hope and a Party **_

Bradin got dressed and headed to the party. He was only going because he knew Hope would be there and he wanted to talk to her. After he walked in and the smoke stung his eyes and surrounded him in the small, crowded room, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Walking around a little he picked up a bottle of beer just to look busy and not like a loser walking around alone, he kept looking for Hope. Finally she appeared in the middle of a large crowd and she didn't seem like she was quite there.

"Hope!" he called but she didn't even turn around. Like most of the time she was probably either drunk or high or maybe she was even ignoring him. Hoping that wasn't the case, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Hope jolted and turned around coming face to face with Bradin.

"Hey" she smiled as she took another sip of her drink. He smelled the strong, potent burning scent of alcohol on her breath and he knew she was completely wasted. Her eyes blurred and she was still barely able to stand.

"Ugh" he turned around and was about to leave not even wanting to talk to her while she was like this. "Wait where are you going…" she followed him but tripped on the leg of a chair and flew forwards catching herself just before she collapsed onto a nearby couch.

"Hope I don't feel like talking to you, you're drunk…just go get some water and get sleep I'll talk to you another time" she shook her head.

"I'm not drunk!" laughing he watched her grab his shoulder just to hold herself up.

"Ok Hope…" she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. Not really wanting to do anything stupid while she was drunk he pushed her off. _There's no way I'm going to end up looking like an idiot for taking advantage of her. _Bradin thought and taking her hands helped her sit down.

"I don't wanna sit I wanna dance!" she whined getting up and started dancing around him. "Hope please…" she didn't listen instead tried to pull him up and get him to dance with her. Shaking his head, Bradin headed out the door.

"You know I don't even care anymore…it's in her blood…it's Hope, why did I ever even think I had a chance" he sighed as he watched her dance with another guy and then leaning in she kissed him, but he took advantage of it and they started making out.

Bradin walked down the beach, he was a little tipsy too…the alcohol had started kicking in and he wanted to just go to sleep but right now it was a bad idea to go home until he was a little back to normal.

Hope was incredible, beautiful, smart, fun, exciting and he loved everything about her but soon realized she was the way she was because of the reputation she had probably had a chance to build up for years and years.

The entire walk he didn't stop thinking about her and how badly he wanted her. Picking up his phone a few times he listened to the message, her sweet voice on the answering machine telling him how much she liked him, telling him how much that kiss meant to her.

Shaking his head he deleted the message, it was nothing but torture. It was Hope White, it was in her blood and there was no way that she actually meant a single word of it.

"I'm such an idiot for thinking that in the first place" Bradin told himself more trying to make him believe it then anything else. The wind felt good so he stayed outside a little more before turning around and heading home back past the house.

_She's a slut, a whore, her whole life is getting high, drunk, popularity, and her friends, and I don't need that_. Bradin thought kicking a rock out of his way as he looked through the window of the house. The curtains were down so there was not much to see but he heard the music.

But despite everything he knew there was no way he would be able to deny how he actually felt about her. He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to hold her, tell her he loved her, that he cared, that she was his life and that she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and watch her soft, gentle face turn slightly pink.

There was no way that was going to happen, he accepted it. As she twirled around the dance floor drunk and not even knowing what she was doing he sat and watched her. She had such grace, happiness, and joy! Being the best cheerleader she had her dancing talent to thank for her gracefulness as she spun around the dance floor in her mini skirt and tube top.

Shaking his head and laughing he watched for a few more minutes then just as the door opened he turned around and bolted not wanting anyone to see him.

Just as he came home, the moonlight was just enough light to keep him so that he could see and keep him from falling over furniture. He knew the locks on the windows weren't very good so wiggling it the window slowly opened.

Bradin slipped in through the window and just as he was about to go up the stairs to his room he tripped on the leg of a chair and the chair fell over hitting another chair and then hitting the table.

"SHIT!" he yelled to himself trying to make sure no one heard him. Being a little drunk himself he knew that if anyone saw him they'd be able to tell without a problem and he'd be in deep trouble.

Despite his praying that no one saw him, the light turned on at the top of the stairs and soft footsteps came down.

"Bradin?" he turned around and looked, it was Nikki thank god! Not that he was better off but he couldn't get grounded and she could help him out and not tell any adults.

"Nikki…" he started walking towards her but tripped again.

"You're drunk Bradin...ugh you moron" she ran over to him quickly and took one of his hands into hers and the other around his waist. Step by step they made it up the stairs and she helped him into his room.

"Why Bradin…just answer me and I won't tell anyone" he sighed not even thinking straight anymore.

"I don't know Nikki…I'm stupid…please" she sighed and pushed him onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Go to sleep, and hope you don't have too bad of a hangover or Ava will kill you" she warned giving him a look and then got up and left the room, letting the door creak quietly before she clicked it shut.

Laying in bed, Bradin wondered what was going to happen with him and Hope and if there is ever going to be anything between him and the girl that at many times has no idea that anyone even exists in the world.

Turning around, the alcohol finally knocked him out and he fell into a deep, restless sleep.


End file.
